Asura
Asura (アスラ) is the main protagonist and titular character of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. Voiced by Liam O'Brien (English) and Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese). His reveal counterpart is Blackwargreymon Beacause both of them are very violent and fearsome fighters, they both have tragic pasts: Asura vas betrayed by the other eight genarals and recieved the blame for the murder of Emperor Strada. Both of them also have some connection to a young girl. For Asura is his daughter; Mithra. Role in the Story Asura is one of the main characters in the story. Just like in Asura's Wrath he was betrayed by Deus and was banished to Earth for a crime that he did not commit. He has ever since that day wanted to have revenge against Deus. He later learned the truth about Deus' plans, that with the help of the millitant bronies and the "The 3 Stooges of Evil" turn the whole world into what Asura refers as "a horse-filled hell". This journey for revenge lead him to come in conflict with other characters, such as Blackwargreymon, Hades and ARCgaming91. He also had several encounters with his brother-in-law Yasha and they fought on various occasions. The first time Asura, lost but the other fights he won. He said once that he would never befriend a pony as long as he is alive, but he later ended up befriending Fluttershy after she protected the Mantra reactor from "The Stooges of Evil", when the other fighters including himself, where almost drained of their powers by Raptor Jesus prior to the battle. Apperance Asura is humanoid in appearance, aside from the markings on his body as well as his eyes and arms. His hair is white in color and his skin is of tanned complexion. His eyes glow white and although he has irises, he doesn't have pupils. During his time as one of the Eight Guardian Generals however, he had red eyes and pupils. Personality Asura is a hot-tempered and stubborn demi-god by nature and is known for charging head on at the enemy without a second thought. A powerful combatant, Asura displays both a strong will and an absence of fear in less-than-positive situations and will fight his adversaries relentlessly until he is victorious. Due to his stubborn nature, Asura rarely accepts the aid of others and prefers to get out of messes on his own. However, despite all this Asura is a good-hearted warrior with a strong moral code and gets angered when he sees an act that goes against his morals: *Asura values the lives of the innocent (be they mortal or demi-god) and doesn't believe in sacrificing the innocent for ANY reason (good or evil) as he greatly disapproves of the Gohma's attacks on Gaea, Deus' plan for the world and the Seven Deities' method of collecting Mantra by slaughtering humans. Asura even stated that, " there is no need for gods that only take." Even when subjected to the mindless rage of his Wrath form, Asura possessed enough control over himself to avoid attacking mortals and civilian demigods, instead focusing his rage on the Gohma and the Shinkoku military. *Asura hates those who value themselves over others, as he is against Augus' philosophy about fighting and pleasure being all that matters in life. *Asura is capable of developing strong bonds and perceiving others as friends, despite his wrath. This is proven by his friendship with the mortal girl who accompanies him after his second return from Naraka and by his companionship with Yasha and Augus. *Asura is a caring family man whether it's outside or within the battlefield. In Chapter 7: A Father's Duty, Yasha states that perhaps Asura keeps in his rage active to protect his family from the ongoing Gohma attacks. Asura's love of his wife and daughter makes it understandable that Durga's death and Mithra's kidnapping by the other Generals automatically puts his comrades on his list. *Finally, Asura shares a close bond with his daughter Mithra. Such a bond is so great that upon learning that the Deities had made her suffer after they orchestrated his downfall (literally in Asura's case), Asura killed everyone standing in his way, including the very armies that once revered him. Asura is shown to be in great pain when he hears his daughter crying. His only real weakness is seeing his daughter cry and wants nothing more than to see her happy and smiling. The last thing about Asura's personality is that when he witnesses or experiences wrongdoing, his anger intensifies and he becomes a walking embodiment of vengeance and wrath. When this happens, Asura purses the wrongdoer no matter the sinner's power or any other attribute(s). When Asura gets angry, he is truly a force to be reckoned with. Powers and Abilities Asura is an elite demigod warrior and former Guardian General, previously trained by Augus--a former Guardian General become one of the Seven Deities. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a martial artist and a member of the Eight Guardian Generals, Asura is an exceptional warrior and has mastered many areas of fighting including hand-to-hand combat. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants in the Demigod Fleet. Coupled with centuries-worth of battle experience has made Asura a force to be reckoned with, even to such formidably skilled warriors as Yasha, Augus, Deus and even Chakravartin. Even by demigod servicemen standards, Asura possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. Asura's physical capabilities, primarily his strength, stamina, endurance and pain tolerance are of monstruous levels as seen in his many battles against opponents who in theory are far stronger than him, such as Deus or Chakravartin. His durability on another hand while noteworthy is not as high as that of other characters as in nearly every major battle Asura sustained immense damage (involving the destruction of his arms). His Mantra affinity is Wrath. This signifies that Asura's strength is proportionate to his level of rage and anger. This plays a major role in the series as it allows Asura to constantly build up and increase his Mantra output to what could be infinite levels the more rage he builds up. Yasha once questioned Deus, how Asura's Mantra levels could match those of the Seven Deities even after accumulating over seven trillion human souls worth of Mantra to enhance their powers. Even the Mantra God Chakravartin was appalled that he was unable to counter the massive force of Asura's Mantra. At this point it should be noted that Asura's anger and wrath were at their peak as he was facing (arguably) the individual responsible for the death of his wife and the suffering of his daughter. Asura's Mantra abilities includes producing fist-channelled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jump extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal Mantra-based arms. Asura's only flaw is that his Mantra is TOO fierce for his body to contain, but this was no longer posed an issue when Yasha installed the Mantra Reactor into his body. Asura also is one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his Mantra levels escalate. Relationship to Other characters *Yasha - His brother in Law and rival, enemies at first but became allies later on *ARCgaming91 - His punching bag in the beggining of his story, later they became allies *Applejack - Enemy, because she is a pony *Fluttershy - Enemy at first, but thanked her for saving the Mantra Reactor *Hades - Archenemy, because he made fun of Asuras family *Stocking - Half-ally *Deus - Archnemesis, because he ruined his life forever Non-playable relationships *Durga - His Wife *Mithra - His Daughter *Augus - His Mentor whom Asura killed in a fight to the death. Gallery Asura.png|Official render for Asura's Wrath Yasha & Asura.jpg|Asura facing off against Yasha Untitled.png|Asura along with Durga, Mithra and Yasha. Asuras-wrath-screenshots.jpg|Asura ready to kick some ass!!! Asura 1.png|Asura looking at his daughter Asura 2.jpg|Asura after being blamed for the murder of Emperor Strada Video Trivia *He is one of Aranryanchampions favorite video game characters. *In Super Smash Bros: Epic Megalonia: Liam O'Brien's standard B is based of Asura's projectile attack. *Asura will appear alongside other Capcom characters in the upcoming social game, Minna to Capcom All Stars. *He has a slight chance of appearing in the possible expansion to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *He was one of the first eight characters to be announced, while being one of the five first characters originated from video games. Along with Little Mac, Serah Farron, Filia and Yasha. *His Berserker and Wrath forms were used by Aranryanchampion during two of his rants. Specifically the ones about the people who complain about Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale and the lesser recieved rant on the a typical Street Fighter X Tekken hater. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Badass Characters